militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
27th Regiment Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry
|allegiance= Union |branch= Infantry |battles= }} The 27th Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment recruited in Massachusetts for service in the American Civil War. History The ten companies of the 27th Massachusetts Volunteers were recruited in the western part of the State in the late summer and fall of 1861. The original recruits were officially mustered in for 3 years at Springfield between Sept. 19 and 27. The original recruitment of each of the 10 companies were centered in the following communities: Company A (Northampton), Company B (Athol), Company C (large variety of Western Mass. towns), Company D (Amherst, Hadley), Company E (Great Barrington, Lee, Pittsfield), Company F (Westfield, Granville, Southwick, Tolland), Company G (Chicopee, Northampton, Holyoke), Company H (Adams, Williamstown), Company I (Ludlow, Wilbraham, Brimfield, Palmer) and Company K (Springfield). Once fully outfitted, they were sent south to Annapolis, Maryland. in November and remained there undergoing instructions and drill for two months. In January, 1862, the regiment was shipped to North Carolina and assigned to Foster's (1st) Brigade. The regiment's first battles were fought at Roanoke Island and New Berne in December. The regiment remained in North Carolina during the next two years. Because Colonel Horace C. Lee was in command of the brigade most of the time, the regiment was mostly under the direct command of Lieutenant-Colonel Luke Lyman. During its stay in North Carolina it was engaged with credit in numerous minor battles and skirmishes. In April, 1863, it aided in the siege of Washington, North Carolina. After the return to New Berne an expedition to Gum swamp was undertaken and in an engagement there a number of prisoners were captured. New Berne was the regiment's headquarters until Oct. 10, 1863, when it was ordered to Newport News and was for a time occupied with routine duties at Norfolk and Portsmouth. In April, 1864, the 27th Massachusetts was assigned to the Army of the James. It embarked for Virginia, docking at Yorktown, thence to Williamsburg, Fortress Monroe and Bermuda Hundred, where it landed and marched to Cobb's hill. Soon afterward, the 27th was sent into action. The battles of Dunn's farm and Port Walthall Junction followed and during one day the regiment had 5 wounded, while 50 were disabled by sunstroke. At Arrowfield Church the 27th was engaged as well. On May 16, the 27th was engaged at the Battle of Drewry's Bluff. After a brave defense of their position, much of the regiment was surrounded while fighting in a dense fog, losing in addition to its killed and wounded, 252 of its number taken prisoners. Among the captured were the Colonel, Lieutenant-Colonel, and General Heckman. Among those capture, some 120 would later die in prison suffering appalling conditions at Andersonville. On May 26, the regiment was transferred to the Army of the Potomac. Within a week, Major William A. Walker was killed leading the regiment in the bloody assault on Confederate positions at Cold Harbor on June 3. In this battle, an additional 22 were killed, 68 wounded, and 4 missing. The remnants of the regiment were ordered to Petersburg to join in on the assault this city. In the assault on Petersburg, June 15, 1864, the 27th sustained a further loss of 13 killed, and 30 wounded, and was briefly left without any officer to lead them. After a very short rest, they were returned to active duty before Petersburg, which was the last service of those who had not reenlisted. The reenlisted men and recruits of the 27th were sent south to Beaufort, North Carolina, encamped at Carolina City, thence to Beaufort, Plymouth and Jamestown, where the enemy's skirmishers were encountered. The Confederates disputed the possession of the bridge at Foster's mills, but after the 27th crossed, retreated and the regiment pushed forward and captured a Confederate force at Butler's bridge. It returned in January 1865 to New Berne. On March 8, it was attacked at Southwest Creek (Wise's Forks), where the whole brigade, with a few exceptions, was captured, after resisting for an hour in an engagement with Confederate General Hoke's entire division of 8,000 men. The national and state colors barely escaped capture. Color Sergeant John McCleary (national) and Color-Corporal William W. Cummings were both wounded and the colors taken over by Cpl Lafayette Babb and Pvt Leverett Clarke. When capture became certain, these two men wrapped the colors around the staffs, hid them under a rotten log, and covered it with leaves and grass. When the prisoners were exchanged in April they told other members of the regiment at New Berne where to find the flags and they were recovered. The captives were taken to Richmond, paroled and then furloughed. The few who escaped, reinforced by recruits and convalescents, were assigned to guard duty at New Berne until mustered out. Western Massachusetts and the Twenty-Seventh Regiment During the course of the Civil War, there were three regiments that were recruited from towns located in the four western-most counties of Massachusetts (Berkshire, Franklin, Hampden, and Hampshire). These included the 10th, 27th, and 46th Volunteers. In the 27th Massachusetts, the towns that supplied at least 10 men to the regiment include: Springfield (124) Northampton (86) Amherst (72) Chicopee (61) Adams (60) Athol (56) Westfield (54) Granville (35) Hadley (34) Ludlow (34) Great Barrington (31) Lee (29) Pittsfield (29) Wilbraham (28) Montague (24) Brimfield (20) Easthampton (20) New Salem (19) Williamsburg (19) Belchertown (19) Williamstown (18) Holyoke (18) Southwick (17) Greenfield (16) Leverett (16) Palmer (16) Worthington (16) Blandford (15) Tolland (14) Wendell (14) Deerfield (13) Ware (13) Charlemont (12) Erving (12) Granby (12) Northfield (12) Huntington (11) Shelburne (11) Shutesbury (11) Enfield, MA (10) Monterey (10) Pelham (10) South Hadley (10) Roll of Honor The total number of men who served under the flag of the 27th Massachusetts was 1,543. Of this number, 329 did not survive the war. This total includes 121 killed or mortally wounded in battle, 132 who died in prison, 68 who died by disease, and 8 that died by accident. In addition, 49 men were discharged for wounds, and another 265 for disability. An additional 56 men were transferred to the Veteran Reserve Corps. Three men were discharged by court martial. Five officers left the 27th Massachusetts to accept commissions as officers in U.S. Colored Troops. Flags Between October 18, 1861, and June 15, 1864, eight flags were presented to the Massachusetts 27th Infantry Regiment. Of the eight flags, three are presently on display in the Hall Of Flags in Boston, Massachusetts. See also * List of Massachusetts Civil War units * Massachusetts in the Civil War References *Massachusetts Adjutant General's Office. MASSACHUSETTS SOLDIERS, SAILORS, AND MARINES OF THE CIVIL WAR. Compiled and published by the Adjutant General in accordance with Chapter 475, Acts of 1899 and Chapter 64, Resolves of 1930. Published between 1931 and 1937. Available through the State Library of Massachusetts. * *William Schouler. MASSACHUSETTS IN THE CIVIL WAR, Volume 2. Boston, 1871. Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Massachusetts Civil War regiments